Something New
by Andres-Andy
Summary: Ritsuka now 18 is stressing about beginning a new life outside of what he has lived by for 6 years. Soubi thinks it's time to lose he's ears. Will Ritsuka finally give in to his advances? Complete.
1. Something New

College…Something new, something strange to me I really can't believe I'm actually this close to escaping this house, my mother, and the emptiness? Or will that follow me too for the rest of my life? I still haven't recovered the old me, the old Ritsuka, after 6 years he hasn't come back. Do I want him back? My mother does, she shows me, tells me, and beats it into me every day still. I know I have to protect myself but I can't blame her really…who would want a stranger who looks like her son, sounds like him, but doesn't compare to who he was. I softly swirled my chair around from the screen of my monitor. Glancing over to my bed seeing him leaning against it on the floor, the familiar long blonde hair, round glasses perched gently on top of his nose. He looked content reading his book. He hasn't left me for six years, hasn't stopped repeating those three words. I love you. He also tells me new things.

'You look like you're brother.'

'How small you used to be when you were twelve, you've grown so much.'

'So many years and you still blush.'

I sighed heavily returning to the monitor. Do I really look like him? Is that a bad thing? Deep inside I feel happy that I look like my beloved brother, but I feel a sort of jealousy. Soubi was in love with him in one point. Wasn't he? Or was it strictly 'Master-Fighter.'? Either way it shouldn't matter to me he was after all my brothers first to start with. I scoffed, really I'm making it seem like Soubi's an item.

"Ritsuka." He's soft low voice called.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something on your mind?"

I shook my head lightly continuing my blank glance at the bright screen. I heard him shift from his position on the floor to stand directly behind me. He's sent of lavender, smoke, and paint filing my nose as his arms wrapped around my shoulders bringing me to lean back against his chest.

"You seem to be contemplating something." He whispered softly into my ear his breath softly tickling me before he nuzzled his nose against my neck sending a light shiver to travel down my back. He showed more affection to me now then back when I was just entering puberty.

"Stop that, I hate it when you touch my neck." I softly shrugged my shoulder trying to push him away. He didn't get discouraged placing a tender kiss against my neck before gliding his soft lips down to the nape of my neck.

"You're 18 Ritsuka shouldn't be ashamed at how my touches make you feel." He whispered against my skin slowly gliding a hand threw my hair to softly land on my black furred ear. He softly caressed it with his long slender fingers. Tugging lightly he leaned over giving it a light kiss.

"Stop, I told you no." I knew he wanted them; he made it clear the day we meet. I was 12 how would I have known he would still be around for this long?

Turning my computer off I pushed his arms off me. Leaning down to pick up my backpack I replaced the college applications, papers of courses that interested me, and my financial application in its interior before placing it on my chair for later.

I needed to clear my head, thinking about the past, about Soubi, college, and finally going out on my own was beginning to stress me out. I sighed as I laid back into my bed letting it comfort me as I closed my eyes. I heard Soubi move to straddle my hips. He was really persistent. More so than the day I had turned 18. That day I almost gave in, encouraged him to much I guess, maybe I brought on this persistence? I knew I wouldn't have gone far with him then, though it was close.

"_Happy birthday Ritsuka."_

_Soubi said joining me on my bed. He had placed a small cake on my lap .Chocolate chips sprinkled around it; white frosting contrasted from the moist looking chocolate sponge, the bright lit candle softly swaying as I glanced down at it._

"_Thank you Soubi." _

_I had had a rough day, mother was angry beat me till my arms and back were raw and bruised. I knew I shouldn't have expected this birthday to have been different from every other since the day I lost my memory. I really shouldn't have done the same mistake as always. Walking into the kitchen where my mother placed eight different cakes on the table. Watching me like every year to see which cake I would chose, the cake the old Ritsuka loved or the wrong cake the stranger preferred. I had guessed wrong and spent most of my afternoon with plates flying towards my face._

_I was tired, lonely, and frustrated._

_I blew the candle out softly wishing for the same thing again. Bring the old Ritsuka back._

_Soubi took the cake from my lap placing it carefully on top of my computer table before removing his glasses. I looked up at his blue eyes catching the slight impression of lust shining in them before they closed followed by the feel of his warm soft lips pressing against mine. He softly pressed me back a hand holding him steady on the bed while the other held me down by my chest. _

_I closed my eyes shortly after feeling his tongue glide against my bottom lip. Gasping lightly I granted him entrance to explore my mouth. He slowly ran his tongue against mine making the moment more intimate as he guiding his hand down my chest raising my shirt higher to run long cold fingers along my pale, scarred exposed flesh._

_The light touch sent shivers down along my back making my breathing become heavy and my face to flush with warmth. This was going to happen, why shouldn't I let it happen. I did feel close to him. My heart did skip when he said those words. This is what you feel when you're in love right?_

_I felt him shift lower his lips removing themselves from mine to graze down to my neck. He sucked against my skin lightly sending shocks down my body. I couldn't help the moans that escaped my tingling lips. I felt the slight curve of a smile against my collarbone as Soubi let out a small chuckle before continuing to explore lower down my torso._

_He lightly kissed and nipped around my chest capturing one of my nipples, which now I had discovered sent more pleasurable shocks threw my body. He continued his slow assault against my flesh till he reached the brim of my jeans. I felt the shift and pull of my jeans as they slide down my thighs. _

_I shook softly feeling exposed, hard, and confused. What should I do? Should I let it keep going?_

_I opened my eyes slightly glancing down at Soubi his face merely inches away from my clothed erection. He looked up catching my gaze as he placed his tongue against my aching need sliding it up against the fabric sending a tremor to rise from my thighs. The pressure escalading with each slow teasing lick against me, soft lips wrapping around my now wet boxers my erection twitching as he finally freed it from the barrier._

_He smiled satisfied at his work as a slight trail of precum leaked from my slit connecting it to the cotton of my boxers._

"_So erotic" He whispered sliding a delicate finger along the source of the precum slowly smearing it around the head I moaned enjoying the ever growing pleasure from his touch._

_Leaning down he slide my member into his mouth. The wet warmth sent me quivering into the unknown pleasures. I had never done this before, never even touched myself in such a way. It was new, frightening, and unbearable. It sent tears to my eyes. What would happen if I went to school without my ears? When Seimei comes back, if he comes back, what would he think seeing me without them? What would mother say...what would she do if I came downstairs earless?_

_I couldn't do this, not now. I placed a shaking hand against his soft hair gripping it lightly._

"_S-soubi stop." I said in a small hitched voice unrecognizable to me._

_He removed his lips from my erection seeing my tear stricken cheeks. He sighed softly sliding my jeans and boxer back to their original spot against my hips before cradling me against his chest. He pulled me close caressing my back tenderly as I held his waist closely waiting for my tears to subside._

He shifted lightly around my hips. I felt his groin press against my own. He wasn't hard but I could feel he's warmth as he leaned over me placing a kiss against my lips.

"Ritsuka, I think we should." He breathed against my lips the brushing of his own as he spoke sending slight shocks against mine.

"No, not yet." I said firmly resting my arm over my eyes to keep the distance from our faces apart. I was expecting him to climb off me and say goodbye like every other time I rejected him. But he surprised me with something new, something out of the ordinary from him. I had never heard this ever escape his lips sending a heat directly to my cheeks and a shock straight to my groin.

_**First story I've written in a long time. Hopefully it didn't suck as bad as I think I might have. No it hasn't ended yet.**_


	2. Claim Me

_**Sipping on a soda, sleep deprived, as my brother and mother get ready to leave to the airport. What should I do? Continue writing of course.**_

"Ritsuka make me yours fully."

I couldn't hold back anymore. This was my breaking point if he didn't take me now I knew I wouldn't be able to push myself away from him, I'd do the most horrid things to him if he didn't comply to my need.

It had all just been an order from the eldest Aoyagi but years have passed and the feeling of submission, the need to make my original master happy, had faded. The only goal now was to make my body his. Tainted with scars, impure, and marked with another's name to be reclaimed by the one who it should have belonged to since the beginning.

I was seated above him myself pressed against his own clothed member. When those words had left my lips I felt a hardness grow beneath me. It had affected him the way I planned, the way I needed so badly.

He's lips had reddened with his cheeks as his breath hitched from my request. I leaned forward brushing the arm over his face away as I claimed those lips with mine. The kiss needy and soft wanting him to reply to me with his own desire.

He stilled letting me softly hold his lower lip against my teeth before timidly returning the jester by pressing his lips back against my own with the same softness I had done. His fingers gliding tenderly across the bandaged scars before resting themselves between the strands of hair around my face.

Pressing myself gently against him as I grew harder daring to rock my hips gently and smoothly with his own hardness sending shocks of pleasure to flow through our bodies. I pulled away briefly to glance into his eyes, the same eye's as Beloveds but different. These eyes held no disgust no need to dominate, hurt, and punish. These eye's held tenderness, confusion, and the innocents that the owner of these eyes always showed…and love for me.

"Ritsuka claim me."

_**I didn't plan to write again so soon, but i needed to get the base of it flowing before I went into the more intimate parts of 'Something new'.**_


	3. Marking

Those words he spoke were so full of want and desire, I don't know what made me do it but…I think I should. It felt right it felt good to just let go and let myself do it. I didn't care right now what would happen tomorrow, if my mother would hit me, if my friends would laugh and tease me about what had happened.

I softly ran my hand down his thin back gliding the tip of my fingers down his spin. I felt him shiver lightly as my fingertips reached his thigh gripping it tightly I pulled him closer to me as I sat up to press our bodies closer together joining our lips in a soft passionate kiss while pushing him back to lay down on the bed.

Over the years he had always been the tall one but since I hit that growth spurt a few months ago I had passed him, now a few inches taller. I think he loved the fact I was taller now. Kissing me back then he would cup my cheeks and pull my lips up to him but now he would wrap his arms around my neck and lean up pressing his lips against me with the most passionate of kisses I have ever felt. Not held back or controlled like when I was 12.

I laid him below me increasing the fierceness of the kiss as I ran my fingers down below his shirt feeling some raised bumps against his soft skin, the scars always visible and painful looking though they made him look the more beautiful with these imperfections against his pale skin. I parted the kiss heaving a long sigh as I looked up at him, his glasses still in place, his face flushed and his eyes determined to keep me going in this direction.

"I-I'll do it, but…you have to teach me." I timidly told him my voice stuttering lowly, the lump in my throat rising and pulsing behind my voice, making the words feel difficult to produce.

He's lips curved into a side grin, the grin he would give me when he saw my blushing face when he said he loved me. I loved that grin, I wouldn't voice it but I think he knew, my obvious staring at his lips when he would make it giving him that hint.

"Of course Ritsuka, I want you to take my body and make it only yours forever and always." He pulled me closer planting a kiss amongst my forehead before telling me he loved me again.

I think the situation; his embracing warm body gave me the courage to respond back to him for the very first time my true feelings, to be able to voice them without hesitation or a moment's thought.

"I love you too, Soubi."

I felt him release a breath against my skin, before pulling me closer to him, bringing our bodies closer than I thought possible before he whispered quietly into my ear.

"I am so very glad Ritsuka." A sense of relief and relaxed tension sounded behind his words, though as if he had been waiting for those words to leave my lips, waiting for me to voice the same affection he had towards me to him. Those feelings have always been there for him, since the first kiss, since the first time he let me make memories with him. I never thought I could have that 'love at first sight' moment, but I also never thought I would have fallen in love.

My whole life before him was just about getting through each day without making mother have an episode. Trying not to go off and find the nearest whole to die in, or to search for a brother that I didn't know if he was alive or dead.

Now though my life is about going on, moving forward to follow a life that I can make with Soubi. A life that I didn't plan on having, but was glad to have it, either way the darkness sometimes comes back the feeling of not being good enough not knowing what was actually happening around me.

I thought I was just overthinking, going overboard with my thoughts. I guess that's what I should expect since I couldn't remember how I used to be back then, before witnessing Seimei's death.

I shouldn't be thinking about that now, he was here with me waiting for me to keep going. To finally give him what he wanted, what he asked for for so long.

I softly kissed his lips once more before carrying on down his cheek, his neck lightly letting them glide gently amongst the bandages, the name still branded there, I moved to undo them before even being able to remove them he stopped me pushing my hands away.

"Ritsuka leave them on." He smiled gently at me before kissing my fingers.

"No, I want to see you all if we're doing this. I-I want to see Soubi's whole being." I bit my lip softly keeping my stare firm. I really hated them covering his neck, looking as if they choked him, holding him back from who he really was. The name was my brothers but it was also his. He was beloved…beloved by me. He was everything to me that word carved into his neck defined.

I slipped the bandage off unwrapping it from around his neck before throwing it off the bed letting it float carelessly on the floor. I stared at his neck fully scarred with jagged lines and deep wounds. Letting my fingers trace over the raised flesh, following the lines that looked like rose stems with thorns wrapping around his neck. It looked out of place to how he looked, looking delicate and elegant.

Though I can say the lines matched him, soft and deep, like his facial expression when he drew, painting those masterpieces that he showed me often wanting me to show an interest and desire to art. Though I never told him I was always a fan of his quietly aweing and intensely watching as he raised his brush and made the vision in his mind come alive in the canvas for everyone to see.

Leaning in a pressed my lips against his neck feeling him relax and raise up closer to my lips, I continued planting gentle kisses along his neck lightly biting down against it.

"Ritsuka bit harder and suck, leave a mark, I want you to mark me as yours to show others that I'm yours and no one else's." I complied biting a little rougher and sucking against his flesh. I felt him shift and groan softly as I let go of his skin. Examining the red mark before continuing to move down his collarbone my body slowly realizing what was happening as I tried to unbutton his shirt my fingers fumbling and trembling with excitement, anticipation, and desire.

Soubi gently ran his fingers threw my hair as I breathed in deeply releasing it in a steady rhythm before calming down enough to unbutton it fully. He's touch always having the ability to calm my nerves just enough to be able to concentrate on a task.

Pushing his shirt open I continued to kiss down his chest and his stomach gliding my fingertips along his side, before I could reach the seam of his jeans he softly tugged my hair to get my attention.

"Ritsuka, suck here it'll make me feel good." He said smiling down at me as he pointed at one of his nipples. Licking my lips to rid of the sudden dryness that over took them I went back towards the point of Soubi's request. I licked the pink bud lightly before placing my lips against it softly sucking it into my mouth, letting my tongue glide against it.

This sent Soubi gasping raising his hips and back towards my body, his finger nails lightly digging into my scalp. I looked up to see his expression, his eyes shut tightly, breath coming in at slow gasps as he licked and bit his lip roughly.

**Talking to a friend, reminded me I should update this. Thank you stranger who confessed to me for reminding me of what I needed to do.**


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry for the disappointment of this page.

I wanted to thank you all for liking this story; I know it's been almost a month since I have updated this. I would update it right now, but things have suddenly come up.

I promise tomorrow I will post a new chapter, either way, hope you all enjoy Halloween in a few weeks.


	5. Maybe Next Time

**Well, this is tomorrow..(couldn't sleep after about 20 minutes of trying) This is the end, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

Resting my hand against his raising chest I could feel his heart beat quicken as I continued my slow gentle sucks against the nub between my lips. I pulled away inspecting the pink flesh, leaving it glistening from my saliva, it had hardened from my stimulation.

Soubi's eyes opened up slightly as he looked towards me, his cheeks reddened and his bottom lip covered with slight teeth marks, his eyes questioned me silently at why I had stopped my actions.

The same grin he always gave me appearing on his lips as he removed his glasses and pulled my head back to its original place.

This time over the twin of the nub, taking it into my mouth like the other I continued my slow gentle sucks my tongue assaulting it with light strokes before grazing my teeth experimentally against it.

Soubi's voice hitched slightly as I did, his fingers tightening against my hair.

"Ritsuka, bite me there." He whispered as he arched his back up against my lips, pleading silently to do so.

I complied with his demand as I slowly sank my teeth into the hardened nipple. I low pleasure filled moan captivated my ears sending a pleasant shock throughout my body, Soubi's own replying by pressing me closer against him.

These sounds I've never heard before from Soubi were driving my body crazy, my chest felt as if it was about to explode, my fingers itching to caress, explore and touch every inch that was Soubi and my own member ached against his.

The position between his legs giving me the knowledge of his own erection straining against his jeans, my hips having a mind of their own at this point started to press against him, relieving some of the ache with slow rocking motions.

Soubi's fingers dug into my hip as he complied with my action, meeting my gentle thrusts with his own.

I couldn't stop as I wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my forehead against his chest I continued our pleasured dance feeling myself building up the pace.

Soubi moaned as he held me close, his hands gripping onto my shirt roughly as he followed my rhythm with his own. I could feel the desperation between us, pressing up against each other's body, displaying our true emotions in this simple act.

Giving us more than just pleasure, being able to finally act out on what we both have felt for so long, the other return it proudly and with no hesitation.

I knew Soubi had had sex with countless people, but this isn't sex to us, no, this was more this was our bond. Our way to show how much we both truly belong to each other, that no one will ever be able to break us apart. Not as 'Fighter and Master' but as two beings with the deepest connection that will only grow stronger with each passing day.

I gasped as a flash of whiteness engulfed my mind, my own desire finally reaching its release, sending shivers of pure ecstasy throughout my body i gripped Soubi tightly against me as the waves continued to clash inside me as I felt my boxers fill with the warmth of my cum.

I felt Soubi's body tense soon after, a long strained moan leaving his lips a final time before his breath came in slow pants. I could feel his member pulsing against me as his own cum joined mine between our clothed erections, intensifying the heat.

He relaxed in my hold as his arms slide off my back to rest against his spent body. My own finally calming, being able to take slow shaking breaths, I rested against his chest I could still hear his heart racing as we both relaxed in the aftermath of our actions.

He was the first to break the silence; with a low chuckle he ran his fingers threw my sweat covered hair gliding the tips against my temple with slow lazy strokes.

"I wasn't planning for our first time to end up like this, us fully clothed, me unable to see your face and you still with your ears."

He sighed before leaning down to place a soft kiss against my forehead.

"Though…I'll admit it was more arousing then anything I had experienced with anyone else…of course it would be it was with you." He finished softly, seeming as if he was saying it more to himself then voicing it out for my ears to hear.

Today would have been the day I would have given him my ears, but it didn't turn out as we both would have expected. Am I relieved? I wouldn't say I am and I wouldn't say I'm not, in the end we both got what we wanted. The knowledge of each other's true bond, the reinforcement that whatever comes our way in the future, either it be Septimal Moon, my brother, or other fighters and their masters we won't break that easily, our bond is stronger than ever, the doubt that we both had about our own true feeling finally vanishing.

I leaned up over him a slight smile teasing my lips, as his own grin played against his.

"Maybe next time." I replied leaning down to capture those lips once more with mine, letting the smile finally appear, and feeling his grin against my own.

**This Is The End.**


End file.
